Musical Rivals
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo forms a band called Starlights. Their number one rival is the Wolves consisting of Syaoron, Eriol and Ryu. If they meet will love blossom, or not? Full Summary Inside!
1. Musical Rivals: Chapter 1: Bad Meeting

**_Hi! Welcome to my new story! It's called Musical Rivals! Disclaimers go as usual so I find no need to write it down._**

**_Summary: Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo forms the band called Starlights. The Wolves which consists of Syaoron, Ryu, and Eriol is their number one musical rival. These two bands decided to take a vacation to Japan. Then Fate decided to play a small game making the two bands meet and making each other get into the other's bad sides. Some time passed and they realized that they love each other. But will they still feel teh same way when they found out that they are actually rivals in the musical world? Read to find out! _**

**__**

**_Musical Rivals_**  
  
"Chicharu, can we take a break right now?" Asked a girl. The girl has bright emerald eyes and short silky auburn hair. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sure Saku, you guys deserve a break. You three really need a break, maybe even a vacation." Another girl replied. This girl was Chicharu. She has brown hair and cinnamon eyes.

"Really Chi, I don't think we have time for a vacation." Another girl replied. This girl has purplish-black hair and bright amethyst eyes. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji.

"And where will we go if we do take a vacation, huh Chi?" Another girl asked. This girl has jet black hair tied into two buns in either side of her head and she also has piercing ruby red eyes. Her name was Meiling Rae.

"Oh come on guys, you work 24/7 and you don't take a vacation. You guys need rest you know, even I need rest too. You've been working on a new CD for a month now and you keep saying you don't need a vacation." Chicharu replied. You see Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo forms a female band called the Starlights. Tomoyo takes the keyboard, Meiling is in the drums and Sakura was in the vocal. The three loves music very much that they decided to form a band with Chicharu as their manager. From then on, they are on the top of charts with millions of fans. Another friend of theirs was Naoko, a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes that wears glasses, was their clothes designer with the help of Rika, a girl with brown hair and amber eyes, and Tomoyo.

"You know, now that I think about it, a vacation sounds good to me." Sakura replied enthusiastically with a bright smile lighting her face.

"A vacation is good, but where would we go? I mean, the media will probably just follow us around." Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"Maybe we could go back to Japan, I mean if we just stay here in Hong Kong it will be very hard for us with all the people knowing who we are. And in Japan, maybe a few people will notice us; we can even attend school there." Meiling suggested. "And Sakura, maybe we could stay at your house, will your father and brother mind?"

"No, I don't think dad will mind. He's busy with expeditions and Touya also goes to school, so I don't think they'll mind." Sakura answered with a smile. Sakura's dad was an archeologist and often goes on trips around the world and her older brother was in collage.

"I miss Tomoeda so much you know! I miss my mom, and other things like King Penguin Park." Tomoyo said with a sigh. These girls are really from Tomoeda. When they decided to have a band, they all went to Hong Kong bringing their friends with them to help out. With all the hard work the band Starlights are now on top of the charts with millions of fans all around the world.

"Saku, maybe you should call your dad and tell him that we're going for a vacation." Rika suggested.

"Or maybe we could just surprise them!" Naoko shouted enthusiastically.

"You know, it will be fun to surprise them! Yah! We could just surprise them!" Meiling shouted.

"We'll surprise them then!" Sakura shouted.

"So I guess we should pack now?" Chicharu asked.

"Yup!" The others agreed with grins.

"We're finally going back to Tomoeda!" Sakura shouted enthusiastically bringing laughter in the room. They are going back to Tomoeda. Peaceful and quiet Tomoeda. Little did they know that they will find more than just peace and quiet in Tomoeda. Little did they know that they might find love in the small town of Tomoeda.  
  
All the way across town, a group of guys are thinking the same thing. They are thinking of going back to Tomoeda, their hometown.

"So, we're going back to Tomoeda?" A guy with chestnut hair and amber eyes asked. His name is Syaoron Li.

"You bet! We need a break from all this recording stuff!" Another guy replied. He has jet black hair and midnight-blue eyes, his name is Ryu Mga.

"Maybe we could go to school there on Tomoeda." Suggested yet another guy. He has blue hair and icy blue eyes, his name is Eriol Hiirigazawa. He, Ryu, and Syaoron form a band called the Wolves. Eriol is in the keyboard, Ryu is in the drums and Syaoron is the vocal.

"Did you know that…"

"Cut it out Takashi!" Ryu shouted to another boy. Takashi has purplish-grey hair and brown eyes. He is the manager of the Wolves.

"Guys! Guys! Look at the newspaper! The Starlights is at the top of the charts yet again!" Another boy replied. He has blonde hair and emerald eyes, his name is Andrew Furuhata. He helps out in the lighting and graphics of the Wolves.

"I can't believe it! The Starlights have been always on top of the charts for three years straight bringing us at second place!" Syaoron complained. The Wolves and the Starlights are musical rivals. Three years ago, the Wolves are always on top of the charts, which changed when the Starlights formed. And now, for three years straight, the Starlights are always on top leaving the Wolves to be second.

"I don't get it! I mean, what do people see, or better yet, hear from the Starlights anyways? They always sings these lovey-dovey songs, they sings mush!" Eriol complained.

"Actually, if you listens to their second soundtrack not all the songs are actually mush. Some songs are rock, some are pop which I might say were very good. Also their vocalist is very good. She has the voice that actually captured my soul, always in pitch never making a mistake and her…" Takashi was cut off from his rambling by a pillow being smack in his face.

"Traitor! Now here I thought that you are our manager! The Starlights are our RIVALS, not our idols you gaki! And how come you actually listened to their CD?! You're not supposed to do that, they are our RIVALS!" Syaoron shouted.

"Well, as the manager, I have to know what type of songs they sing so we could be better." Takashi mumbled.

"Okay, enough with this rivalry stuff. We need to discuss about our trip back to Tomoeda!" Ryu cut in.

"First of all, where should we stay when we go back to Tomoeda?" Andrew asked.

"How about my house? My cousin Nakuru and my pet Spinnel are the only ones living there." Eriol suggested.

"Yah! We could stay there! Your house is practically a mansion Eriol!" Takashi replied.

"Where do you live again? I forgot the address." Syaoron asked.

"54 Cherry Street. Nakuru called me and told me that we have new neighbors. They bought the big house right next door to us. She told me that there are only two people living in it an archeologist and a college guy, they also seemed to have a dog name Kero. Nakuru told me that Kero and Spinnel already got along just fine." Eriol replied. "Oh. So it's settled then! We're going to Tomoeda!" Ryu cheered making the room laugh. Little did they know that they might just find love when they go back to Tomoeda.  
  
By the end of the week the Starlights and their friends are now setting foot in Tomoeda. They decided not to tell the media that they are going to take a vacation, not risking for the media to follow them.

"Tomoyo, did you know that we've moved?" Sakura asked.

"You did? I never knew that you moved." Tomoyo replied.

"Well, my dad needs a bigger working space so he bought a house in Cherry Street." Sakura replied.

"Cherry Street? Isn't that the street where all those cherry blossom trees are and the street that have those humongous houses?" Chicharu asked.

"I don't know, he just said that they moved." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"So what now? Do we have to take a cab, or we walk?" Naoko asked.

"I guess we should take a cab. I don't think I can walk! My feet are killing me and my luggage is super heavy!" Rika complained.

"Yah, I do think we should take a cab. And Rika, why did you even wore heels?" Meiling asked.

"Well, I don't have anything else to wear, and it matches my outfit!" Rika answered.

"You know, first thing when we get settled in the house, we'll go shoes shopping!" Sakura shouted bringing laughter in the group.

"Oh no! We better hurry! There is only one more cab in the line!" Tomoyo shouted looking at the cab line. They all got their luggage, put them in a cart and rushed towards the line where the single cab is waiting.  
  
"Finally we're in Tomoeda!" Syaoron shouted as he stepped out of the airplane.

"I won't be able to stand one more hour in the plane anyways! The airplane food is horrible and the seats are cramped!" Andrew complained.

"So what now?" Ryu asked.

"What do you want to do? Walk or take the cab?" Eriol asked.

"Cab!" The others answered immediately.

"I know! My feet hurt from walking around this huge airport!" Complained Takashi.

"Oh no! We better hurry! There is only one more cab in the line!" Shouted Eriol looking at the one cab in the cab line.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ryu shouted. They immediately put their luggage in a luggage cart and rushed towards the only cab. Little did they know that their destiny will start right there as soon as they reach the cab. The girls quickly rushed towards the cab not noticing the other group right beside them running towards the cab also. As soon as they reached the cab Sakura from the girls and Syaoron from the boys decided to talk.

"Ano, excuse me?" Sakura and Syaoron asked at the same time. They looked at each other and back to the cab driver.

"Yes?" The cab driver asked.

"We need the cab." They answered together again. They looked at each other annoyed.

"Get in the cab then." The cab driver answered. They both nodded and started walking towards the cab door with the group behind. The looked at each other annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing? This is our cab!" Syaoron asked Sakura annoyed.

"For your information, Mister This-is-our-cab, I'm sure the cab driver is referring to me!" Sakura retorted yanking the door open.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the cab driver is referring to me!" Syaoron retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Do you know that ladies are supposed to be first and that men like you are supposed to be a gentleman?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, I can't see any ladies here except maybe that woman getting into the cab!" Syaoron retorted.

"Well, guess what? I can't see any gentleman-wait a minute? Did you say a woman is getting into the cab?!" Sakura shouted. They both looked towards the cab to see it gone.

"Look at what your friend did?! He totally made us miss the cab!" Tomoyo shouted at Eriol frustrated.

"He did not!" Eriol defended his friend completely annoyed at the girl right in front of him.

"Hey, who do you think you are saying that this is all Syaoron's fault? It is completely your friend's fault!" Takashi retorted.

"You are all bakas you know! This is completely your friend's fault!" Chicharu retorted.

"Hey! How dare you shout at us?! Do you even know who we are?!" Ryu shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at my friends you baka!" Meiling shouted.

"This is completely your friend's fault!" Rika shouted at Andrew.

"Stop blaming Syaoron! This is your friend's fault!" Andrew shouted back.

"Stop blaming Sakura you baka! This is YOUR friends fault!" Naoko retorted.

"Ha! I can't believe it! Not even your friends are gentlemen!" Sakura shouted frustrated that they have just missed the last cab.

"Ha! Well I certainly don't think are ladies at all bickering with my friends!" Syaoron retorted.

"UGH! Forget it! Guys, let's just walk! I'm sure my house is pretty close, I hope!" Sakura shouted. Her friends 'humph-ed', picked up their luggage and started to walk.

"Well good bye to you too! And as a reminder, this is your entire fault!" Syaoron shouted at Sakura.  
"It is not! This is your fault!" Sakura retorted walking away.

"I guess we should walk too!" Eriol said picking up his luggage.

"Yah! But I can't believe we have to walk! My feet are killing me!" Takashi complained.

"Oh quit complaining! I just hope that my house is close!" Eriol shouted. With that they picked up their luggage, headed outside the airport and walked away with a frustrated look.  
  
"Are we there yet Sakura?" Meiling asked. They have been walking for the past thirty minutes and still no sign of the new house.

"You just asked me that five minutes ago Meiling! And we're almost there." Sakura answered looking at the map.

"You keep saying that we're almost there for the past twenty minutes!" Rika complained. "And we're still not there!"

"Ano, Sakura, did you say that Cherry Street is lined with cherry blossom trees?" Chicharu asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Then we're here!" Chicharu cried.

"What do you mean that we're here?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"We're here. Look," Chicharu said pointing to a sign, "it says Welcome to Cherry Street."

"Oh." Sakura answered dumbfounded. They started walking in the street noticing the huge houses that lined the street.

"Wow! This street is rich!" Rika said in awe.

"What number is your house Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"55." Sakura answered still staring at the huge houses in awe.

"Well, right now we're in front of the house number 46 so, 9 more houses then we're there." Tomoyo said. They kept walking until they reached the house number 54.

"So far, this is the most beautiful house yet." Tomoyo said in awe. And the house is beautiful.

"Hey, we're here! Look! Number 55!" Sakura shouted. She pointed to a house right beside the house that they are standing in front. The house was magnificent. The outside walls were made out of rough bricks. A black gate lined the house. In the front lawn was a cherry blossom tree. The roof is reddish-brown. It seems as though it has an attic because of the huge oval window right in the middle of the wall. It looks as though it has more than five bedrooms because of lots of windows lining the walls.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted leading the group towards the huge house. They opened the gate and got in.

"So, who will ring the doorbell?" Rika asked putting down her heavy luggage.

"Sakura should!" They all shouted.

"Oh fine!" Sakura said as she stepped up. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. They waited a few seconds. They could here somebody unlocking the door as they held their breaths.

"Yes?" A lady asked as she opened the door. She looked at Sakura with curiosity. 'She looked awfully familiar! I just can't put my finger on it!' Sakura was also thinking the exact same thing.

"Ano, we're here to visit Fujitika Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto." Sakura answered.

"They didn't tell me that they have a visitor today." The lady said.

"Well, we want to surprise them." Sakura answered.

"Well, come on in and let me call Fujitika-sama and Touya-san." The lady instructed. The lady let them in and they sat down on the lavish living room waiting for Sakura's father.

A few minutes passed and they can hear footsteps getting closer and getting louder. The girls held their breaths. Then two men appeared. One of them have auburn hair and amber eyes, Sakura's father and the other one has black hair and brown eyes, Sakura's brother.  
Sakura smiled.

"Hi Onii-chan, hi Otou-san!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Kaijuu?" Touya asked eyes wide as saucers and mouth slightly agape.

"Hai! And Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura smiled then ran towards her father and brother and embraced them.

"Sakura! How come you didn't tell us that you're coming for a visit?" Fujitika asked with a smile. He was very happy since he didn't get the chance to ever see her daughter since she moved to Hong Kong with her friends.

"We want it to be a surprise!" Sakura chirped, remembering her friends she started to introduce them. "Oh, and I brought some friends with me. This is Rika Sasaki, Chicharu Mihara, Naoko Hino, Meiling Rae, and Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura introduced her friends.

"Tomoyo! So good to see you again!" Fujitika cried. Tomoyo smiled and hugged the older man. The others looked confused.

"Tomoyo and I are cousins. My mom and Tomoyo's mom are cousins." Sakura said as the other nodded in understanding.

"We've met before ne? When dad and I went to visit Sakura at the recording studio? Right?" Touya asked. The others nodded in agreement. Touya and Fujitika are well aware that Sakura was a famous singer with her two friends and cousin.

"Well, get up and get washed all of you. It's almost time for dinner and I invited our next door neighbor and Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom for dinner." Fujitika said as she ushered the girls upstairs.

"Uncle, why will my mom come here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yah dad, why will people come here tonight for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Kaijuu, don't tell me that you already forgot that today is dad's birthday?" Touya asked with a smirk as Sakura's jaw fell down and her eyes widen.

"HOE???!!! I FORGOT! Sorry dad! I completely forgot that today is your birthday!" Sakura apologized.

"It's okay Sakura! Now go upstairs all of you and get washed up, it's almost time for dinner." Fujitika replied with a smile. The girls nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
The girls changed into some clean clothes. And as usual Tomoyo designed them. Rika was wearing a yellow sundress with blue and green flowers stitched to it and a pair of white low heels. Naoko was wearing a pale green blouse and a jean skirt with yellow flower patterns going up at the side and tennis shoes. Chicharu was wearing a pale blue shirt with white flower petals at the hem and a pair of navy blue Capri pants and some blue running shoes. Meiling was wearing a red top and a pair of jean pants with red flower petals at the hem and red boots. Tomoyo was wearing a purple blouse and a white skirt with lilac petals at the hem and some purple heels. And lastly was Sakura. She was wearing a carnation pink sundress with cherry blossoms at the hem. She was also wearing a white sweater with cherry blossoms at the end of the sleeves, and she was wearing a pair of white heels. All these outfits are the courtesy of none other than Tomoyo.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as the others sweat dropped.

"Come on let's go downstairs!" Rika suggested. They heard the doorbell and scurried downstairs.

"Mother!" Tomoyo shouted as Sonomi stepped in the house. Tomoyo quickly rushed downstairs and hugged her mother.

"Tomoyo! I miss you so much!" Sonomi cried hugging her daughter. The greetings and introductions followed as they sat down in the dining table waiting for the last guests. The girls told their story when they are in the airport and the adults laughed. Then the doorbell rang once again.

"Touya, why don't you answer the door?" Fujitika asked, Touya grumbled then got up to answer the door.

"Touya!" Somebody squealed.

"Get off me Nakuru!" They heard Touya shot back. The girls stood up wanting to see what the commotion is all about. As soon as they saw the door their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"YOU?!" Eleven voices cried in shock and in frustration.

"What do you think you're doing here Mister This-is-our-cab?!" Sakura asked frustrated.

"Well, what are YOU doing here?!" Syaoron asked.

"What do you think?! This is our house!" Sakura retorted.

"Nakuru, why didn't you tell us that this is the GIRLS' house?!" Eriol asked.

"Who are you calling girls?!" Tomoyo asked frustrated. The adults stared.

"You and your GIRLY friends! Who else?!" Takashi cried.

"GIRLY FRIENDS?! Watch what you're saying buster!" Chicharu cried.

"No, YOU watch what you're saying!" Ryu argued.

"Did you know that we have to WALK for MORE the THIRTY minutes?! Because of YOU!" Meiling shouted.

"So do we! And it's YOUR friend's fault!" Andrew cried.

"No it's your friend's fault!" Naoko shouted.

"It is NOT MY fault!" Syaoron argued.

"It is so your fault!" Rika and Sakura shouted together,

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"HOLD IT! Now, we're going to sit down, relax and you will tell us what is wrong! UNDERSTOOD? And kaijuu, lower down the decibels." Touya instructed and smirked.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" Sakura shouted in rage as she walked up to Touya and kicked his shin.

"OW! That hurts Sakura!" Touya cried in pain.

"Thank you for calling me Sakura!" Sakura shouted sarcastically as she sat down in one of the sofas. The other girls followed and sat down. She looked up at the boys who has their mouths open. "Well, aren't you going to sit down, GENTLEMEN?" Sakura asked. The boys glared and sat down.

"Now, explain." Fujitika demanded sitting down in an armchair.

"It's THEIR fault that WE miss the cab!" Eriol and Tomoyo answered together. They looked at each other annoyed. If looks could kill two pile ashes will be at the floor right now.

"Okay, okay stop! Let's do this in an orderly fashion. Let the girls explain first then you boys will explain your story!" Nakuru instructed who was now off Touya.

"Once we step put off the airplane," Naoko started.

"We decided to take the cab," Chicharu said.

"Since my feet are hurting." Rika said.

"There is only one cab left." Meiling said.

"So we decided to run since we might miss it." Tomoyo said through gritted teeth.

"We saw them, and we argued on who will take the cab." Sakura ended.

"AND THEY MADE US MISS IT!" The girls shouted all together looking at the boys with deadly looks.

"No, YOU made US miss it!" The boys shouted.

"HOLD IT! Now, uh, guys CALMLY explain us what happened!" Sonomi shouted.

"First, when we arrive here at Tomoeda," Andrew calmly started.

"We decided to take the cab," Takashi said.

"There's only one cab left." Ryu said.

"We decided to run," Eriol started.

"So we wouldn't miss it!" Syaoron shouted through gritted teeth.

"AND THEY MADE US MISS IT!" The boys all shouted pointing an accusing fingers at the girls who were sitting with their teeth clenched.

"Okay hold it! First of all, we're going to stop arguing, get up, and have a NICE and CALM dinner TOGETHER with NO argument! UNDERSTOOD? Now stand up and let's go back to the dining room." Fujitika instructed. The girls and boys nodded with deadly glares. They all stood up and headed towards the dining room once again.

'Please don't make this worse!' Thought Sakura and Syaoron together. Once they are in the dining room they are in the dining room the girls are all in one side while the boys are in the other side of the table making them face to face.

'It's getting worse!' Sakura thought as she was forced to sit in front of HIM, Syaoron Li. Tomoyo in front of Eriol. Meiling in front of Ryu. Chicharu in front of Takashi. Rita in front of Andrew. And luckily Naoko got to sit in front of Sonomi. 'Traitor!' Fujitika was at the head of the table. And Touya got to sit in front of Nakuru who kept giggling because of the deadly faces the boys and girls kept making. The servants brought the food out and the group started eating quietly.

"Would you please stop giggling Nakuru? It's annoying!" Touya shouted frustrated and annoyed.

"I can't help it!" Nakuru answered looking at the faces of the boys and laughed again.

Sonomi and Fujitika kept trying to stir up a conversation but with no luck. The conversation will always end once it reach either one of the girls and boys. Finally, the uncomfortable dinner ended. Nakuru decided to stay at the house for maybe another hour forcing the boys to stay with her. The hour passed and Nakuru and the boys went home.

"Finally! I can't stand the sight of THEM!" Sakura shouted as she breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's been a long night! Go upstairs and go to sleep. I already brought the Tomoeda High uniforms for all of you! Touya will go with you at school tomorrow." Fujitika said. The girls nodded and happily went upstairs.

Yes! Tomorrow no THEM, no annoying THEM!

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"HOE!" A shout was heard from upstairs. THUD! "Ouch!" Sakura yelled as she fell off her queen size bed. She hurriedly got up and rummage through her closet trying to find her school uniform. She'll be late if she don't get dress within fifteen minutes.

"AHA!" She cheered as she finally found her uniform. Her uniform consist of a green checkered skirt, a white shirt with three forth sleeves with a green collar, a green checkered tie, and a white hat with a forest green lining. She quickly took off her pajamas and put on her uniform. She quickly tucked in her shirt out on knee high white socks. She grabbed her book bag and rushed downstairs.

"Ohayou!" She greeted as soon as she got downstairs.

"Ohayou Sakura!" Her friends and cousin greeted who were also wearing the same uniform.

"Ohayou kaijuu!" Touya greeted with a smirk.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" Sakura shouted as she kicked her brother. Touya was wearing the College of Tomoeda uniform. It consist of navy pants, a white shirt with a navy collar, and a navy tie.

"That hurts Sakura!" Touya shouted while rubbing his sore shin. Sakura and her friends laughed. Sakura got a chair and started eating her breakfast which consist of pancakes and orange juice.

"Come on Sakura! We better hurry or we'll be late!" Tomoyo called from the living room.

"Coming! Come on Touya! We'll be late!" Sakura shouted as she started dragging her brother towards the living room.

"Fine, fine, fine! Let go of me Sakura!" Touya shouted. Sakura let go and the group headed outside the door towards the college and high school.

They walked for about fifteen minutes when they reached a huge building. "This is your stop guys. Mine is just next door." Touya said as she motioned the group of girls towards the building.

"Wow! This school is huge!" Sakura said in awe.

"Well, you better go now! The bell is about to ring! Oh and dad and Aunt Sonomi already registered the six of you in." Touya said as he handed out the girls a slip of white paper. "That's where you'll find all of your classes. Now go in or you'll be late!" Touya instructed. The girls nodded and waved good-bye to Touya.

"Let's go!" Meiling shouted with a smile. The other nodded their agreement and headed inside of the huge building.

"Wow! The inside is huge!" Tomoyo said in awe. The inside was indeed huge. Right in the middle was a huge basketball court. Next to the left side basket ball court was a small farm with a few live animals. Next to the farm was a swimming pool, used for swimming for Gym Class. Next to the pool was yet another hall. On the right side of the basketball court was another building which has more than five stories. Right in front of the basketball court was the main hall where the girls just entered in. At the right side of the main hall was the office. Next to the office was some rooms and the cafeteria. At the left side of the main hall was some more rooms. On top of the main hall was another level that has the science room, biology class, the computer lab, and the library.

"This school is huge, and there are lots of students here too." Rika said as she noticed the students in the hall.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Come on! The classes are starting! We have to go to our homeroom first! First class we have MATH?!" Sakura screeched. Oh how she loathe math!

"Hurry up! We don't even know the way yet!" Chicharu said as they started to wander around the huge school not knowing where their homeroom is.

"Hello? Are you lost?" A voice asked from behind. They turned around to see a girl with auburn hair and sky blue eyes. "My name is Lizzete Siazar, but Lizzi is what people call me. I can show you to your homeroom." She offered politely.

"Thank you Lizzi, we need to go to room 216, oh and my name is Sakura Kinomoto and we'll be really grateful if you show us to the room since we're new!" Sakura chirped politely shaking Lizzi's hand.

"216? Hey! That's my homeroom too!" Lizzi shouted happily. While walking with Lizzi leading the way the others started to introduce themselves.

"Well, here we are!" Lizzi chirped as they reached the room that has the number 216 in the door. "I think you would have to wait outside till the teacher call for you, okay?"

"Okay, we'll wait!" Meiling chirped. Lizzi smiled and walked in the class. Inside the classroom everyone sat down waiting for the teacher to start the class. "Ohayou class." The teacher happily greeted.

"Ohayou!" The class greeted back.

"Before we start class, we have six transfer students here from Hong Kong, China. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto, Meiling Rae, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chicharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and Naoko Hino." The teacher announced as the girls stepped in the class.

As soon as the girls saw the teacher their jaws fell. "Mizuki-sensei?" They asked with wide eyes. Mizuki-sensei was Sakura's and the other's most favorite teacher since elementary, for the girls, Mizuki-sensei is the greatest teacher ever! Ha, this day just keep getting better and better!

The teacher smiled. "Welcome back girls! I thought you will never come back again here at Tomoeda!" Mizuki-sensei chirped with a smile. Then she said in Chinese, "I see that all of you have become famous because you formed the Starlights band, am I right?" The class looked at their teacher with blank looks not knowing what she had said.

Then in Chinese Sakura answered. "Yes, we have. But we decided to take a break from all the recording stuff!" Sakura chirped in Chinese.

"Actually Mizuki-sensei, I'm the one who convinced them to go have a vacation here anyways!" Chicharu chirped in Chinese.

"Anyways, Mizuki-sensei I think you should start the class now." Meiling said shifting back to Japanese.

"Oh yes, now girls why don't you say something about yourselves." Mizuki-sensei instructed the girls nodded.

"Well, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I was born here in Japan, but I, with my friends," Sakura said motioning to her group of friends. "Went to Hong Kong to start a, um," Sakura started looking at her friends. She shifted to Chinese and asked, "Do you think I should tell them that we form the Starlights?" Her friends shook their head no. Shifting back to Japanese she said, "Now as I was saying my friends and I went to Japan to start, um, a career in, ano, singing." Sakura said blocking up the part that they form the Starlights. The other introduced themselves again blocking the part that they form the Starlights.

"Okay, now the six of you can sit at the line if chairs there, beside the window." Mizuki-sensei instructed pointing to the column of six chairs right beside the wall. The girls nodded then headed towards the chairs. Tomoyo got the front. Next was Sakura, Meiling, Chicharu, Rika, then lastly was Naoko who was sitting beside a boy named Kenjii.

The girls sat down and got ready for class. Mizuki-sensei was about to talk when a knock was heard on the door. She looked at it curiously and walked towards the door to see who is knocking. She went outside to talk, the class not hearing what she was saying. She nodded her head and walked back to class with a slip of paper in her hands.

"Looks like we have yet some more new students from Hong Kong. Please welcome Syaoron Li, Eriol Hiirigazawa, Ryu Mga, Takashi Yamazaki, and Andrew Furuhata!" She introduced. Syaoron, Eriol, Ryu, Takashi, and Andrew went inside the classroom. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chicharu, Rika, and Naoko's mouths dropped, and their eyes widen. The boys seeing the girls, they too dropped their mouths and their eyes widen. Sakura and the girls stood up still with their eyes wide and mouths hanging.

"YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They all shouted startling the class, and Mizuki-sensei.

"First of all, what are YOU doing here?! Now here I thought that I'm going to have a day off from the five of YOU!" Sakura screeched in rage.

She just couldn't believe it! HE, was in HER class for the WHOLE YEAR! THEY will see each other EVERY day for a WHOLE YEAR! She just couldn't believe it!

"Speak for yourself GIRL! I don't want to see you too!" Syaoron shouted. The boys glared and the girls stared, eyes narrowing into a deadly glare.

"Ahem, what is going on here?" Mizuki-sensei asked breaking the glares. In Chinese Sakura explained the whole thing that happened in the airport. "Well, let all of your differences go away because you will have to sit right next to each other for the rest of the year anyways." Mizuki-sensei said calmly with an evil glint in her eyes. Their jaws dropped as they look at the only seats left, it was right beside the girls' seats.

Okay, so maybe Mizuki-sensei is not so great after all. And this day is not getting better it's getting worse!

**_Please review! Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next chapter! I don't mind any flames at all! Please review!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	2. Musical Rivals: Chapter 2: First Part Of...

**_Hi! Welcome to yet another chapter of Musical Rivals! Please RR! Sorry fo the short chapter! I promise I'll make it up for you guys at the next chapter! Disclaimers go as usual so I find no need to write it down! Please RR as I said before!_**

**_Summary: Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo forms the band called Starlights. The Wolves which consists of Syaoron, Ryu, and Eriol is their number one musical rival. These two bands decided to take a vacation to Japan. Then Fate decided to play a small game making the two bands meet and making each other get into the other's bad sides. Some time passed and they realized that they love each other. But will they still feel the same way when they found out that they are actually rivals in the musical world? Read to find out! _**

**__**

**_Musical Rivals: Chapter 2: First Part Of Gym Class  
  
Last Chapter  
_**  
_She just couldn't believe it! HE was in HER class for the WHOLE YEAR! THEY will see each other EVERY day for a WHOLE YEAR! She just couldn't believe it!  
  
"Speak for yourself GIRL! I don't want to see you too!" Syaoron shouted. The boys glared and the girls stared, eyes narrowing into a deadly glare.  
  
"Ahem, what is going on here?" Mizuki-sensei asked breaking the glares. In Chinese Sakura explained the whole thing that happened in the airport. "Well, let all of your differences go away because you will have to sit right next to each other for the rest of the year anyways." Mizuki-sensei said calmly with an evil glint in her eyes. Their jaws dropped as they look at the only seats left, it was right beside the girls' seats.  
  
Okay, so maybe Mizuki-sensei is not so great after all. And this day is not getting better it's getting worse!  
  
_A week has passed since the airport incident. Sakura and Syaoron have hated each other more and more each and every day. It's bad enough that they were in the same class but its worse that they have to sit beside each other. Lucky for Naoko that she doesn't have to sit in front one of the boys but instead she have to sit beside Kenjii Cheng, a boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes, who was also a book worm, just like Naoko. Sometimes, the girls will even tease her that she and Kenjii will make a very kawaii, as Tomoyo would put it, couple.  
  
As the days passed Sakura and the gang have made tons of new friends. The first day they met Lizzete or Lizzi Siazar, Angeline or Gia Aino, and Henrielle Kino. The girls have figured out that these three are actually the best of friends. Fortunately for all of them, the three are all on the girls' classes making it easier for the girls. But everything has a good side and a bad side. The boys are also on most, or should I say, all of the girls' classes.  
  
"Now class today we will be starting swimming for Gym Class. So please get your bathing suits and let's head for the gym!" Mizuki-sensei instructed. This will the first time that the girls will be seeing the swimming pool. They figured out that it maybe big, since the school was big. The class nodded, grabbed their gym bag and headed downstairs towards the pool where the change rooms are located.  
  
The class formed a line and headed downstairs where the pool was located. And the girls were right. The pool was huge. Approximately 10-20 meters in width and the length was more than 30 meters in length which is a few meters shorter than a whole hallway. The shallow end of the pool was only 4 feet deep and the deepest end of the pool was more than 3 meters deep. Beside the pool was two change rooms, on the right side was the boys change room and left side was the girls change room, complete with stalls.  
  
"Wow, this pool is huge!" Rika said in awe.  
  
"I know, I mean look at it! Everything is clean; I bet even the change rooms are clean!" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, what are you all waiting for? Go and change!" Mizuki-sensei instructed. The class laughed and headed towards the change rooms.  
  
"Wow, you're right Sakura! The change room was clean!" Meiling said as she stared around in awe. "I've never seen a change room this clean before!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect? I mean, Tomoeda High is a private school." Gia said. "Come on let's get changed!" The girls nodded their head and went into the stalls. The quickly put on the comfortable bathing suit and headed outside.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as soon as she saw how the girls looked like in their bathing suits. The bathing suits were actually quite simple. It was all green with the school crest in the chest. The straps were thin and were olive green. The bathing suit itself has olive green lining. The bathing suit simply captured all the girls twist and curves.  
  
"Come on! Let's head outside!" Henrielle instructed as soon as they heard Mizuki-sensei whistle. They nodded their head and headed outside.  
  
Once all the students are outside Mizuki-sensei decided to tell them what they will be doing. "Now class, since this is the first time we'll be having gym, I've decided that we should do something fun." Mizuki-sensei started. Her class cheered. "So you guys have to choose from two choices of what we're going to do today, either we have a swimming race first, or a competition on who could do the best swimming tricks." Mizuki-sensei said. "So who wants to do the race first?" She asked. Most of the students raced their hands. "I guess we will be saving the competition for last. So does anybody have any questions?"  
  
"Mizuki-sensei, for the competition, can we do it in groups?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura and Meiling with a sly smirk. If the three are not recording anything at all, or if they do decide to have a vacation, the three always go swimming together making their own routines together.  
  
"Yes, I believe you can. You can do it in pairs or more. The choice is up to you." Mizuki-sensei agreed. Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura high-five each other. "So anymore questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Well, if not, let's begin. Okay the race first. Jake and Gia, you're up first."  
  
The two competitors nodded. Jake has black hair and dark-brown eyes. The two nodded their heads and jumped in the water.  
  
"Now, you will have to do breaststroke from here up to the other end, then flip and do backstroke and swim back and touch the side. Oh and before I forgot, since we have the same amount of girls and boys here it will be girl versus boys." Mizuki-sensei said. The class nodded in understanding. Then she blew her whistle, the race began.  
  
"Go GIA!" The girls cheered while the boys just looked. Gia was in the lead while Jake was following close behind. Gia reached the side of the pool then flipped and turned to do the backstroke. After a while Jake catches up with Gia and the two were now neck to neck. Gia was not willing to lose so she hurried up her pace and finally reached the other end and won. She panted and climb off the pool helping Jake out.  
  
"Great race Jake." Gia said as she shook hands with Jake.  
  
"Well, congratulations Gia, that race was tough." Jake congratulated.  
  
"Okay, now it's time for Rika and Andrew." Mizuki-sensei announced. Rika and Andrew gave each other death glares. "Okay, same procedure, breaststroke first, flip then backstroke back. Understood?" The two rivals nodded still giving each other death glares. The two nodded stiffly and jumped in the pool. The whistle blew and the race began.  
  
"Go RIKA! Show the BOY whose boss!" Meiling shouted receiving a glare from the boys.  
  
Rika and Andrew both don't want to lose. They couldn't bear to lose. Rika will hate to lose making the 'Boy' win. Andrew would also hate to lose because of a girl. Rika and Andrew both quickened their pace. Unfortunately for Rika, Andrew reached the end first then flipped. But Rika is still not willing to give up. She finally reached the ending then flip. She quickened her pace and was now neck to neck with Andrew. Their eyebrows are knit together in concentration and in frustration. They just have to win. The two were now reaching the ending fast. Not wanting to lose the two quickened their pace once more. Their hands reached the ending of the pool at the exact same time. They looked at each other. Tie. They tied. Nobody one because they tied.  
  
"Wow Rika, Andrew! That race was great! You both tied! Your speeds are amazing!" Mizuki-sensei praised. Rika and Andrew smiled. They glanced at each other and their smiles turned to frowns.  
  
Again another race went on. This time it was Henrielle against a boy named Mamoru. Mamoru has brown hair and piercing blue eyes. They jumped into the pool and got ready to race. The whistle blew. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Flip. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Tap. This time a boy won the race. Mamoru won.  
  
The race continued. By the end the score was tie 3 and 3. Gia won against Jake. Rika and Andrew tied. Mamoru won against Henrielle. Chicharu won against Takashi. Eriol won against Tomoyo. Kenjii won against Naoko. Lizzi won against a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, Ken. And now the only ones left was Sakura and Syaoron.  
  
"Okay, the last ones for the race will be Sakura and Syaoron!" Mizuki-sensei announced. "Syaoron if you beat Sakura, the guys won. Sakura if you beat Syaoron the ladies will win." Mizuki-sensei said. Sakura and Syaoron gave each other glares and both jumped in the pool. Mizuki-sensei blew the whistle and the last and final race began.  
  
Sakura swam in a normal speed making her behind. Syaoron in the other hand will do anything to win against, HER. He looked curiously at Sakura who was still swimming in a normal speed making Syaoron suspicious. 'What's up in her sleeves?' He quietly asked himself. He shrugged and quickened his pace. He tapped the end of the pool and smirked. 'This will be easier than I thought'.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was smirking. Oh yes, she will win. She saw Syaoron tapped the end of the pool then flipped and did backstroke. As soon as she saw Syaoron backstroking she instantly quickened her pace. By no time she tapped the end of the pool then flipped. First she swam in normal speed. Then she quickened her pace. Then quicker, then quicker. By no time Sakura and Syaoron were neck to neck. Syaoron was worrying. 'So that's what she wants! She wants me to get tired so she would have the advantage!' Just a few more yards till the finish line. The class and Mizuki-sensei looked intently at the two who was swimming like crazy. No one dared to break the silence fearing that their team mates will loose concentration.  
  
Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stoke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, tap.  
  
The class and Mizuki-sensei stared with their mouths hanging. They couldn't believe it. Mizuki-sensei shook her head to clear her mind. Then she said, "The winner is…"

**_Haha! Cliffie!!!!!! Please stay tune for teh next chapter! Sorry this chapter is short! I promise I'll make it out for you guys at the next chapter! The next chapter will surely be longer! Please review! I don't mind any flames at all! It's nice knowing what you guys, the readers, thinks! Please review! Stay tune for the next chapter of Musical Rivals!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
